The proposed Conte Center for the Neurosciences of Mental Disorders in Schizophrenia Research integrates the efforts of clinical, basic, and statistical scientists in a common effort to evaluate the hypothesis that schizophrenia is associated with an imbalance in dopamine functions. The Biostatistics and Data Management Core (BDMC) constitutes a resource for investigators seeking advice and technical support for data collection, study design, statistical analysis, and analytic interpretation at all stages of the research process. The data that will be collected by Center investigators come from a wide range of sources. The variety and volume of data represent enormous potential for the Center, but also underscore the importance of proper data management and statistical analysis to achieve the Center's aims. The specific aims for the Biostatistics Resource within the BDMC are: 1) To provide intensive, coordinated input into the design, conduct, and analysis of Center studies; 2) To assist Center members in the pursuit of independent research funding; 3) To participate in the review of publication/presentation materials that derive from analyses of the Center database; 4) To oversee and coordinate the activities of statisticians and data analysts in providing day-to- day support for analysis. The:aims of the Data Management Resource wiithin the BDMC are: 1):To serve as the central conduit through which the data from the various cores and projects are integrated; 2)To maintain and expand the Center's existing database containing pre-clinical, clinical, and brain imaging data; 3 ) To provide coordinated lassistance with database planning and programming and data entr;; 4) To prepare an exportable data archive suitable for distribution to investigators both within and outside of Columbia/NYSPI. A Core devoted to biostatistics and data management will enhance the process of data collection and analysis, allowing all co-investigators to be more fully productive in fulfilling the substantive research aims put forth by each Core and Project.